nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Fortress
Zombie Fortress (formerly named as the Crossrover) was the most pushful custom nazi zombie map for Call of Duty: World at War, also set for Black Ops but it was replaced by another game project by the same creator. it had a different storyline in another universe, making almost a crossrover with the Team Fortress 2 universe, it happens in Alaska, o nthe RED Team base full of ''infected' zombies with a new element named Australium which is also used to make Wonder Weapons and Teleporters on the TF2 World, it was even needed to have new voice actors and a modded IW Engine to support the new weapons, teleporters and the perk-a-colas. In december of 2010, it has released a (poorly recorded) video on youtube showing the BETA version of the map, including the new Perk-A-Colas and mechanics that has almost hit 80k views. Overview ''The RED Team's only president's dead, but anyways, Wally, your choice of buildin' those rockets is very pushful, it could also show us the new cycle of 2012, only 50 years remaining, so let's kick those yellow-eyed-bastards in the butt, Australium is our key to start the new cycle of life, and war, still not enough updates'' -''ZF Map description'' Zombie Fortress is not set on the Nazi Zombies Universe of COD games, but yes a crossrover of the TF2 world, it shows a new central element: Australium, and the infected zombies are not excactly zombies, but yes TF2 Classes with inscreased strength and extremely out of control. A New Perk, the Flak Flakes is located outside the respawn room at the corridor on the right of Wallace Mann's bust, it can make the player carry 8 instead of 4 grenades. the Demonic Announcer's voice is replaced by the TF2 Announcer that has been also zombified. The map includes a new kind of zombies, they are no longer undead, they are still alive but infected with the Australium, Saxton Hale, works in the same way as Romero from Call of the Dead, but he is seemgly more faster and stronger than him, the Spy Zombie was also added, who can cloak if he is close enough to players. It was also added new modded Wonder Weapons, the Sydney Sleeper, a sniper rifle which can cover the zombies in urine, making them weak, the Stikcy-Bomb Launcher, that can place sticky bombs via-manual detonation to explode the zombies and the famous Jarate, which works the same as the Sydney Sleeper but in a grenade form, all of them can be pack-a-punched. It was also added a new wonder weapon: the Vagistorm, which when shot can cause the zombies to dance and laugh backwards, this weapon does not work for Saxton Hale. A new mechanic was added: the resupply room, a room which costs 1000 points to open, the 3 resupply rooms have a mystery box, a single barricade and a perk-a-cola. It is included a new major easter egg: The Australium Rocket Easter Egg, which after being completed, all players will recive a infinite ammo AK-47 and a different style on the map, as well having a unknown secret door unlocked. Plot The RED Team's leader Redmond Mann dies without a known reason, they then replace him with his younger cousin, Wallace, at the age of 69, Wallace has the pushful plan of using Australium, to destroy completely all the BLU Team bases in the world, the rocket filled with Australium somewhat causes a leak, which infects everyone on the base (except for the characters that were on a closed room), Saxton Hale tries to smash all the zombies, but he is infected too, but still with his mind, the four characters press the weapon button and try to activate the secret teleporter behind the control point to escape. Transcript Opening Scene Transcript *the room is dark but Wallace can be heard talking Wallace: so my gentleman, it has finally begun, only 115 seconds left, the new cycle of this war is just beginning, the moon, the deserts, and even the di- *Tavish interrupts him Tavish: HAHA!, do ya' really think this will work?!, just dooya weelchair and return to all yer oldy works! *drinks bottle* Albert: Miztars DeGroot, out leader is decisive on vat he wants to, ze rocke- *Saxton interrupts them and climb to the desk Saxton Hale: i agree with ya Tavish, i could destroy the entire earth using my BARE HANDS AND SASHA! *Nikolas points his hand to Hale Nikolas: DO NOT TALK ABOUT SASHA!, my baby... is sleepin' now *Wallace makes a big sigh Wallace: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ALL *Everyone sits down but Hale is still laughing Wallace: okay... okay.. *sigh* the rockets will exterminate all those bastards in a blink, so only 69 seconds left people... the cycle will begi- *A group of zombies start to break the door Tavish: HOLY SHI- *falls down the chair in panic Saxton: ahh... a group of hippies!, HAVE SEXY SAXTONS WITH MY FISTS! *starts to beat up zombies* *Saxton disappears on the horde Wallace: Ok gentleman, stay calm... let's just get to the teleporter. *Wallace presses the button on his left Wallace: trick or threat? *Tons of weapons appear behind a secret wall like in Five *Cocking Sounds Albert: Argh!, ze MP40, a classic.. Wallace: The teleporter... is now our family *round starts Trivia This is the only zombies map to happen in another universe. This is the so far map to don't include playable american characters There exists some ZF beta gameplay footages, but it cannot be seen due to copyright on Treyarch and Valve. The Pyromania Update for TF2 has several hints about Zombie Fortress, including documents and a document talking about the doomsday rocket with blood. The ''New Cycle'' on the map description is actually a non-canon part of the Team Fortress 2 ARG, on several morse codes reference that on the TF2 world, 21/12/2012 or 21/12/1969 is not the date of the end of the world, but yes the begin of a new era of the war between RED and BLU. Saxton Hale's quotes are a zombified version of his quotes on the Vs. Saxton Hale mod for TF2. Just like in Verrückt, the zombie models are not totally zombified, they are simply the TF2 models with yellow eyes and no blood. The Vagistorm uses the same model as the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Along with Verrückt, this is the second zombies map where the four characters actually die, but some rumours spread that the 4 characters made it to use the teleporter and escape the base, being teleported to a abandoned BLU Team warehouse located in Chile, but this is likely fake.